High performance yarns of p-aramid, i.e., having high strength and high modulus, are well known and accepted in many end-use applications. For certain applications it is desirable that the yarn be electrically conductive. While polyaniline is known to be conductive in the doped form it has not been made into filaments approaching the strength of p-aramid yarn. Attempts to impart electrical conductivity to the p-aramid yarn by deposition of a polyaniline presents formidable obstacles. First, there is the problem of non-uniform deposition. Then there is the problem of lack of permanency, that is, the deposited material may flake off in use. In addition, there is concern that only the outer filaments of the yarn will be treated and that any polyaniline which does penetrate the yarn, will cause the filaments to stick to each other and interfere with subsequent use of the yarn. The process of the invention provides a solution to these problems. Electrically conductive p-aramid yarn is useful as a high frequency energy absorber and as a provider of antistatic protection.